


ART: In the field

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once out of school they both join the same professional Quidditch team, and as expected, neither did get along. However, behind all that hatred there lay something else, and one night on the field neither one could hold back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: In the field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> **Medium** : Traditional art, digitally coloured  
>  **Warnings or Content** : Porn  
>  **Disclaimer** : The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful mind of Ms JK Rowling, we make no profit from playing  
>  **Notes** :I admit the prompt would have been a great fic, but my muse wanted art.

* * *

  


* * *

**Art belongs to the artist, please do not share / copy / post anywhere else without explicit permission.**  


**Author's Note:**

> [Comments are love! Comment here for the artist or leave a note on LiveJournal!](http://ron-draco-fest.livejournal.com/14659.html)


End file.
